


Paralysed

by LoveFandoms828



Series: L-elf x Haruto [Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator] Stuff That I've Written [2]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: A close bond that's intimate, Affection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cold, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Night, Referenced sexual stuff [although nothing really happens], Remembering memories of everything that's happened already, Silence, Snow, Staring, They have a loving relationship, Thinking about him in his faded mind, Touching, Warm, Winter, closeness, slight angst [enough to be sad - but it's alright in the end], thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I see the signs, the outlines. Shapes of something that is waiting for us. Flashes of light. Like a burning in the back of my mind. Can I get a shock to wake me? So many directions spin me round. Hear the sound. Like a burning in the back of my mind. Close your eyes and we'll be alright. God, help me now. Cause there's a voice that's screaming hell behind the door. So sick inside. I'm fighting but I feel paralyzed. I hear the hush. Feel the rush. Like we're stepping into total darkness. Something's not right. But it's too late to go back, restart this. Can I get a pill to fix me? Every time the sickness sucks me in. I give in. Cause it gets so hard to keep on fighting. Close your eyes and we'll be alright. God, help me now. Cause there's a voice that's screaming hell behind the door. So sick inside. I'm fighting but I feel paralyzed. So scared to lose. Cause we're running out of sweet time, we've got to move. Don't wanna die. Fighting paralyzed...'
Relationships: L-elf & Tokishima Haruto, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Series: L-elf x Haruto [Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator] Stuff That I've Written [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Paralysed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZhuLinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuLinq/gifts).



_"You are my friend.."_

That alone sent chills down his spine, making him let out a shiver, remembering it. He remembered this, quite clearly in fact, when that other male told him this with such emotion in his low voice. 

Because he thought that Haruto was gonna die. L-elf was so sad, very much filled with sorrow, thinking about it as tears were in his purple shaded eyes. Haruto was just staring at him with those blue eyes. Then, after all that, he remembered him and gazed over at this other guy with a soft smile on his lips. 

If that wasn't enough to tell his feelings, he didn't know what would. Although he didn't say anything. Just letting them enjoy that moment, with this nice silence between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was then and this is now. 

Haruto was alone in that room, with the door closed. He was wearing a sweater, to keep warm. He had sat down at the end of his bed. He was just sitting, being silent and quiet, loving it. That peaceful feeling. 

He was thinking, for a bit. His mind faded as he was deep in these thoughts. Now he remembered something that happened once again. While he shuts his eyes, keeping them closed. 

_Haruto had pinned L-elf down, under him and on that bed, on his back. He gets on top of him. He was staring at him, silently yet deeply. His stare on him. Just on L-elf. Into those purple hues that he loves. If he thought about everything about him, he loved them, that shading especially._

_L-elf gazed over at Haruto. He also stared at him, quietly, into Haruto's blue eyes. He was loving them as well, that bright shaded blue. Like moonlight, during a dark night. To light his lonely and long nights._

_They kept staring at each other, staying there with one another. Both guys were so close, very much, that they could feel each other's breath and warmth. They could even hear their heartbeats, while being together. It was nice, especially in that warm feeling. Peacefully so._

_Haruto puts his hand in L-elf's, as he entangled their fingers together, holding it. He leaned down, over him. It appeared like he was about to kiss him, although he doesn't. Instead he was leaning towards L-elf's neck, only because L-elf was letting him though._

_L-elf didn't seem to mind. Especially because of that closeness and this slight intimacy between them. But he didn't admit that out loud._

_Haruto couldn't read L-elf's mind or thoughts anyway. Although he still didn't mind ethier. He was more focused on him, his want and need. His own desire. His body ached for it, wanting that and nothing else. It seemed like. He can't take it anymore. His eyes pierced into him, deep within L-elf's soul, just like that. Until he leans in, once again now._

_He felt this warmth as he was getting even closer to him. His warm breath against that bare and pale, white skin of this other male's neck. He breathed heavily, kissing there and on that skin. He almost licked, but he didn't, instead he only kept his lips right there._

_That's what he did. He kissed that pale skin. Then he was biting down, tasting blood. Like a vampire would. He even tasted a bit of sweetness from it, loving this. Everything was rushing through him, after that._

_L-elf made a low noise. After feeling all this. He was breathing heavy too. He shuts his eyes, tightly. He had fallen unconscious._

_Haruto closed his own eyes as well, then he also reopened them. To find out that he was in L-elf's body now, like he was basically inside of him again._

_He wrapped his arms around himself. He was holding him, in that way. He was running and even tracing his fingers into L-elf's arms, against soft fabric and then bare skin. While he let out some deep breaths, closing those eyes with a purple shading._

_"L-elf.." he said, whispered softly._

_Then he could almost hear a slight whisper to him, deep down within his own consciousness. Of a familiar low voice._

_"..Haruto..."_

_Haruto reached over to his own body, while still in L-elf's body. He touched those dark locks of his hair, nearly wrapping his arms around that other male's neck. Like he almost wanted to be touched like that, actually, secretly. Instead he leaned in, down and over him. He bites down on his neck, so that everything was normal again._

_After all that, they cuddled and nuzzled comfortably now, as they stayed there. They stay close to each other. Just like this, peacefully (just like last time), for the rest of that night._

Haruto opened his eyes again as he snapped out of it now. Out of his thoughts. When he felt a bit of coldness on his warm and bare skin. On his arm. He shivered silently. 

It was from out there. Since it's winter. 

He gets off there. He walked over towards that window, closing it, as to not let out any more of that warm in this room. 

After that, he was just staring at nothingness, getting lost in those thoughts again. Now in his mind, it was fading once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything he does wasn't even for himself. Just like everyone else, he had his reasons for it all. But he still attacked, killed, lost his life. He isn't even human anymore. 

That made him feel sad. Although his purpose was to protect, he didn't need anything else, he could bear with it. If even for a bit, the fact of being inhuman. That's his life. He had thought, to himself. His mind told him that, but he knew better. He deserved something else too, he had to or he thought that he would have started losing his mind. With his soul. 

Because he does love and care about someone. A guy close to him. It was true that this guy was human and he was a holy spirit (even a vampire, in a way). It was like Rukino had once told him, as she was talking about Shoko, but this was different yet kinda the same. In a way. 

That was his secret, although he couldn't deny it anymore. He loves him. He only wants him, to be inside of him, to love L-elf. Just _him_ alone. He had also noticed something else. That he had a strange marking on his wrist, it was even red against his white skin, a line that was like lace and similar to this. Like a mark with a reason, a show of love (he thought that). That mark was like a red rose with soft petals, similarly to his smooth skin. Such a feeling that was nice to the touch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L-elf was deep in his own thoughts as well. He was also thinking, in a faded mind. In these thoughts too. 

He had been alone, always, for most of his life. Especially when he was younger. 

But he didn't feel that way now, because he wasn't alone anymore. Not by himself, again. He was with him. 

When he was with Haruto, it was like he could feel once more. His life wasn't so lonely anymore. Because he was around him. He just wanted it to be like that for a bit longer, if he could, because that filled him with some happiness. Secretly even. 

How strange that was, of this feeling..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

That night was dark and cold out there, like always. Everything felt peaceful. It's different yet nice. Just slightly, it made both of them feel better. Not thinking or in these thoughts in their minds. 

It was a bit quiet, silent. Like it usually was, like lately. That snow was falling down. Silently, softly and slowly. It's nice to stare at, a beautiful white shade, similar to that bright moon in this dark sky. 

Since it's colder out, with it being winter after all, they were wearing comfy clothes. Some warm clothing. With scarves to match their eyes. L-elf had on a black coat with a purple scarf. While Haruto has on a dark blue coat and a light blue scarf. It was all comfortable, even warm. Because of that. 

No one else was around as they were alone together. It was nice. Especially with that silence, this quietness between them. 

L-elf pushed Haruto against a wall, all of a sudden. Not being able to keep quiet anymore, to stay silent about his feelings. 

Haruto felt the same way, strangely enough. He lets L-elf do what he wants with him. Considering L-elf does the same thing as that for him, he thought that he would do something similar for this other male. 

He snaps out of it, when he noticed that L-elf was getting even closer to him. He blushed a bit at that, already flustered (it seemed like), a reddish shade on his white skin. 

L-elf was close to him again now. He leaned in, kissing him, gently (as he could). He felt Haruto's soft lips, loving that feeling. He kept that kiss going. 

He even deepened it, just to taste him. He loved this sweetness. Just from that. He was putting his fingers through Haruto's hair, with such gentleness, to feel those dark locks and this softness from it. 

Haruto hummed softly. He watched him, still blushing. He was staring at him, silently and deeply, into L-elf's eyes. Those purple hues that he was really loving. Now he was kissing him back. 

That is until L-elf started pulling away, he didn't want this kiss to end. He wanted it to be a bit more. To feel loved, to love him especially. To show him how he felt, in this way with that kiss. 

So it does. It lasted a bit longer. Because of him, because of that reason alone. 

L-elf was staring at Haruto, quietly again. Into those blue hues of Haruto's eyes. He loves them, that shading. It was light shaded, just like moonlight. Just like he had always thought. 

He was watching him. Now letting Haruto do what he wants, once again. 

Haruto was getting even closer to him. Just like usual. He turned them around, pushing L-elf against that wall and keeping him there. He was touching him too. He puts his own fingers through L-elf's hair, in those long and silver locks. 

He leaned in and kissed him. In a gentle way, affectionately. Even passionately. He was also putting his own hand in L-elf's, as they're both entangling their fingers together, just like last time. It was all nice. 

They pulled apart from each other, for just a second, after awhile. They are breathless, from that loving kiss. They're breathing again now, eventually. They felt loved, they had liked this closeness and that intimate moment. With a bit of intimacy. 

Both guys looked down at themselves, especially at their wrists, noticing those markings on there. On their bare skin. 

Now they understand what these markings mean, what it really does. It meant that they are soulmates, lovers already in a way. Meant for each other. 

They shared one more kiss, while under that moonlight which illuminated them, especially their eyes. Those eyes were shaded purple and blue, such lovely colors, of these hues. 

That kiss was passionate, warmly and slowly affectionate. Loving even. Their warm bodies are so very close together, leaning comfortably against one another as they're still kissing each other. They are closer than ever before. 

Eventually, they pulled apart from it, once again. To breathe and really think. Although no words were spoken. 

Because their love and feelings for one another were already shown. Their breaths mixed as they're still staring at each other. 

Their calm, quiet breathing was breaking that silence between them. Although it's nice, also good to hear and feel even. 

A warm feeling that was breaking through it all. Through everything, even this slight coldness which surrounded them, that warmth between them. It even made their hearts feel warmer than ever, just being together and peacefully, lovingly. 

Like two butterflies breaking through that cold, their wings each with a shading similar to these two guys' eyes, around shadows and into this darkness of night yet it was filled with a light in a way. 

Their hearts beating as one. Like they are meant for each other, because they are. Because they're soulmates. 

They stay just like that, for a bit longer, taking in their warmth and sweet scents. While being in this nice silence. Of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
